


Annikh De

by huntingphan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Heartbreak, Middle Earth, Other, Unfulfilled promises, i wrote this when i was 12 for my middle school english project, loss of a child, the complete opposite of a fix-it fic, word count <1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingphan/pseuds/huntingphan
Summary: The war ended and there were several pairs of widows and orphans, but what do you call someone who has lost a child? A child in fact, who had unwillingly broke a promise.
Relationships: Dís & Fíli, Dís & Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words, The Hobbit Fanfics





	Annikh De

Love can be expressed with gestures small or grand. It can be shown through affection and commitment. As it has no set value—it is deemed priceless. Love is one thing universally yearned for, so much I suppose a man could be driven to sell his soul for it. In the hearth of the Durin folk, love grew like a beautiful garden full of bluebells, buttercups, and carnations alike. Little did Kíli know, a toxic form of nightshade grew in his garden, and it wouldn’t be long before his heart wilted and shriveled along with his promise. 

The day’s star shone candescent and clear on the dirt passage leading to the abode of Kíli, Fíli, and their enthrallingly beautiful mother, Dís. It was late March in the land of Arda, and under the mountains the wind was whining and winding into every crack and crevice in the stone. Upon the furnace in the den of the home was water boiling for afternoon tea. Everything was spotless, as Dís had not seen her sons Fíli and Kíli for quite awhile and wanted things perfect upon their arrival. They’d been with their uncle, Thorin, planning a trip. Not the kind of trip you’d expect, but a grueling, tiresome, painful journey leading to an even harder obstacle. Across Middle Earth they’d been, searching and pleading for aid among kin and alliances, but to no avail. Through family they’d constructed a fine group of lads, but small. They numbered only thirteen, all with the same passion and drive of taking back their home from a dragon that’d pillaged many years ago.

Some time passed, and with nearly perfect timing, Kíli and Fíli arrived at their home just as tea was being poured. Dís nearly dropped the teapot when she heard the clunking of boots by the door. “Fíli! Kíli!” She darted out of the kitchen and into the front hall to find her son's standing there.  
“Hello, mother! Have you missed us?” Kíli spoke. Hugs traveled around the room. Dís rambled on about how much she had indeed missed them, then went on to ask how they were doing and how the meetings went.

“We’re well, and the meetings went good, not great. However, ‘good’ is good enough for uncle.” Fíli said, dragging out his words. It became silent.  
“You’re leaving then?” Again, the sound in the room hushed. That was a good enough answer for Dís. She buried her face in her hands momentarily then took a deep breath to ask when. “Quite soon…” Kíli trailed on avoiding answering.  
“Well, come off it! How soon is soon?” Dís requested from her sons.

“We depart tomorrow.” Fíli said bluntly, hating to keep it from his mother any longer. Dís looked utterly defeated. It’s like receiving a present on Christmas Day, and it’s the thing you wanted forever, but suddenly it’s ripped away. However, she knew how important this was to her boys. Supporting them is her true goal, so she selflessly granted them her blessing to leave her side once again. 

Later that evening, Kíli and Fíli were ensconced in their rooms, each with memories of every past tear or laugh. These resonated in Fíli’s mind. Fíli was always more mature, and he would be responsible for the younger, more reckless Dwarf. 

It would be a hard task, but one he had to be willing to take to ease his mother's mind. 

Dís, on the verge of tears, entered Kíli’s room and gifted him a small box. She had planned to give this to him when he got engaged or moved away from the little house, but the time seemed as appropriate as any. It was a cork colored brown with a black bow around it. Eagerly, Kíli unraveled the ribbon. Inside was a stone, with an engraving.  
“Innikh De,” Kíli muttered, fondling the smooth stone in his hand. Dís nodded and added, “‘Tis a promise you must retain, your very own runestone.” Kíli never had a runestone. He didn’t really have anything to promise until now.

“I promise, mother.” 

———————————

Two years later, the same wooden door creaked open, followed by clunking boots. However, it sounded quieter than before. Dís ran into the room again like she had several years ago, but stopped in her tracks. One of her babies were missing. Then there was the deafening sound of silence.

Fíli opened his clenched fist and inside was the runestone, Kíli’s promise. Cutting through the silence like a sharp blade came a short gasp. Then, a shaky cry—doomed to grow louder and louder into wailing and moaning. Dís weakly dropped to the floor on her knees and sobbed. She knew Kíli had broken his promise. He never returned home to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m sad and so are you <3 Comments and notes are greatly appreciated! I hope to start writing again because it made me so happy when I was young, so let me know if you’d like to have more to read!!!


End file.
